


Stuck In The Middle With You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, you assbutt!”</p><p>Castiel glares at the sticky mess clinging to his hair, batting away the green sludge as it drips into his eyes. He can practically feel Dean’s exuberance radiating from down the hall with each peal of reverberating laughter.</p><p>He’s going to pay for this.</p><p>The pranking war, as Dean called it, had been Sam’s idea. Castiel didn’t understand why he chose to bring it up during dinner, nor did he understand his fascination with seeing Castiel put his tactics training to use in a more friendly environment. Nonetheless, he hadn’t expected Dean to be the first to jump at the chance to prank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle With You

“Dean, you _assbutt!_ ”

Castiel glares at the sticky mess clinging to his hair, batting away the green sludge as it drips into his eyes. He can practically feel Dean’s exuberance radiating from down the hall with each peal of reverberating laughter.

He’s going to pay for this.

The pranking war, as Dean called it, had been Sam’s idea. Castiel didn’t understand why he chose to bring it up during dinner, nor did he understand his fascination with seeing Castiel put his tactics training to use in a more friendly environment. Nonetheless, he hadn’t expected Dean to be the first to jump at the chance to prank him.

Just as he’s stepping into the hall, Dean yells. “Come on, Cas! A little sludge never hurt anyone!” And that has Castiel sprinting in the direction of his voice, his arsenal already set up in the garage and just waiting to be activated upon Dean’s intrusion.

He sprints into the living room, pausing to heave a breath before sparing a glance in Sam’s direction and nodding. Then, as per Sam’s information regarding Dean’s weaknesses, he pulls what Sam calls ‘puppy eyes’ and juts out his lower lip.

“I can’t believe you did that, Dean.” He almost cringes at the almost whimpering note his voice has taken. Despite that, Dean’s jovial smile falls and is replaced by an expression of concern. He reaches out a hand and lays it on Castiel’s elbow, standing and bringing his face close to Castiel’s.

“Ah, shit Cas, are you okay?” He sounds completely believing. Castiel has to bite back a smirk as he shakes his head.

He swallows before carefully knotting his fingers in the fabric at Dean’s wrist. Sam had told him that Dean would listen to anything, would _do_ anything if Castiel held him like that. Thankfully, the advice looks to be paying off going by the slight widening of his eyes and the way he takes another step into Castiel’s personal space.

“I’m okay,” Castiel murmurs, batting his eyes slightly. “If you wouldn’t mind, though, could you come help me with a few things in the garage?” For added affect, he adds a _please_ onto his question.

When Dean nods, he can’t help but grin for a moment.

They walk hand in hand to the garage, pausing only when Castiel tells Dean he needs to clear off a couple things from the table before Dean walks in. He jogs to the impala, his grin wide as he hesitantly plucks a wayward post-it note from the window before his smile fades with the message.

 _Your eyes are beautiful_.

Sam hadn’t told him to leave messages on the post-it notes. Rather, he said it’d be ideal if Castiel draws male genitalia on them with Dean’s name illustrated on the hood in big sparkly letters. Castiel thought it wasn’t a very funny idea, and proceeded to inform Sam of the natural appearance of the penis and how western culture evolved to perceive it as ridiculous.

He was awarded a blush and a roll of unconcerned eyes for his efforts; Castiel still felt satisfied knowing he tried, nonetheless.

Pulling his attention from the car and his thoughts, he glances towards the door. “Okay, you can come in now!”

And when Dean steps in, Castiel outright laughs at the ‘deer in headlights’ expression overtaking his features.

“Cas- Wha-”  Dean sputters for a moment longer before blushing red and all but stomping into the garage. “What the hell did you do to my car?!”

While it’s funny, Castiel doesn’t attempt to suppress the urge to comfort Dean. He walks across the room and takes Dean’s hand in his own before pulling him back to the impala. Hesitantly, he plucks a single post-it note from the door handle, and holds it out to Dean.

“’Your soul almost blinded me when I first saw it.’” Dean’s face reddens before he looks at Castiel, the question evident in the set of his lips.

Castiel shrugs in response, quelling the blush that rushes to his cheeks before it can blossom. He runs his fingers through his hair before answering. “Sam wanted me to draw penises on the post-it notes, but I thought this was better.”

Dean’s eyes are wide when he reaches for another, and when he reads it, his blush deepens. Note after note, he reads almost a hundred before Castiel is shifting on his feet, waiting for his prank to be acknowledged.

When it finally is, he doesn’t expect the small smile that pulls at the corners of Dean’s lips. “Cas, this is awesome.”

“Awesome?”

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, letting the note in his hands fall to the ground before he wraps his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and pulls him flush against his chest. His breath tickles Castiel’s cheek, warm puffs sending goose bumps radiating over his skin. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Stuck In The Middle With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DohRa9lsx0Q)


End file.
